


Jesus/God smut?

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: I am so fucking sorry, M/M, buttplug, for my LOVELY WIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: https://www.toperfect.com/cache/pic/Oil%20Painting%20Styles%20on%20Canvas/Religious/Christian%20Jesus/5-Christ-on-the-Cross-Adored-by-Donors-1585-religious-El-Greco-360x360.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocacon/gifts).



"OH GOD"

"YES GOD"

"MMM"

 

  
"OH GOOOOOOOD RIIIIIIIIIIGHT THERE OH YES "

 

"THATS RIGHT JESUS COME FOR ME"

 

 

"OH GOD KEEP GOING IT FEELS SO AHHH"

 

 

"OH JESUS YOU FEEL SO GOOD MMM" 

 

 

  
"YES GOD RIGHT THERE MMMM"

 

 

"OH GOOOOOOOD IMMA COME FOR YOUUUUU"

 

 

"DON'T CUM UNTIL I TELL YOU TOO JESUS"

 

  
"OH GOD IM NOT SURE I CAN HOLD ON MUCH LONGER AAAHHH"

 

 

"YOU HAVE TO OR ILL PUNISH YOU YOULL HAVE TO TALK TO HUMANS WITH A BUTTPLUG IN"

 

  
"OH GOD THATS SO HOTTTT"

 

 

"YES IT IS NOW CUM FOR ME"

 

"OH GOOOOOOD IM CUUUUUUUUUMING"

 

\------

Jesus had a polite smile on his face as he spoke to the people. God had acted on his word and sent him down with the largest buttplug they had up his ass, and God was having great fun turning the vibrating plug on at random intervals. Usually when Jesus was talking.

Of course, the people noticed the buzzing sound an the tightening of Jesus' expression every now and then. So Jesus sent a quick glare to the clouds and proceeded to fib his way out.

" I, uh, I can heal things. I've been healing things."

And so Jesus had to actually heal multiple people, but at least God played along and buzzed the plug when he was healing people.  
\---

Jesus was shoved up the wall by his Dom, and he knew that he was going to be punished for acting out. God pulled Jesus against himself, carrying him down the hall an dropping him heavily on the bed.

 

\---

Jesus couldn't have walked even if he tried, God's dick had shredded through him over and over again, eventually to be replaced by a vibrator for the rest of the night.

He learned his lesson, don't piss off God.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.toperfect.com/cache/pic/Oil%20Painting%20Styles%20on%20Canvas/Religious/Christian%20Jesus/5-Christ-on-the-Cross-Adored-by-Donors-1585-religious-El-Greco-360x360.jpg


End file.
